Truly Needless
by winddemon199
Summary: The story of needless with Naruto and a few others NOT A Yaoi a kinda sadistic Naruto naruto and sasuke are 15 in this story narumio
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer neither Naruto nor Needless Belong to me they belong to their rightful creators. **

**This is going to follow mostly the manga of needless with anime mixed in and a few Naruto characters will appear in the story WARNING Sadistic Naruto.**

During the 21st century world war 3 breaks out along with Tokyo multiple other cities are targeted and enveloped in Inferno half a century later the former blast center contaminated remains isolated from the other creating a black known as the black spot. The date is 2130 and we see two people running along an alley way we see a young green haired boy this boy's name is Cruz.

"Why we had so many companions and yet we were still annihilated." the boy says another boy with long blonde hair reaching to his back with 3 whisker marks on both his cheeks and holding his bleeding arm this boy is Naruto. "Shit I don't but we need to keep going".

Naruto Said CRUZ! NARUTO! They hear their names shouted and see a girl with long green hair. "Aruka Sis" they both yell "run faster or they'll catch us." Then Cruz trips and falls. Cruz! Aruka and Naruto yell.

"It's hopeless we had all those companions and they didn't stand a chance" He says.

Idiot you want to die in a place like this Aruka shouts. Then suddenly a large white machine appears "Shit it's a testament." Naruto shouts

"Quick both of you go through here" Aruka says Naruto goes first and Cruz starts to follow "wait what about you" Cruz says

"I'll be fine I have my powers I have my fragment." Says Aruka Then the testament charges "SIS!" he shout Go now she tells him then and runs towards the testament HEAT EXPLOSION! ARUKA SHOUTS followed by a huge explosion "SISTER" Cruz shouts

later we find Naruto and Cruz walking through the sewers. "Sis" Cruz says then both of them hear a huge boom and look back and they see the testament from before. "Fuck are you freaking serious that better be a different one then before this freaking messed up" Naruto snaps.

"I can't even fight right now I'm doing my best just walk" he says. Cruz sits there in shock at the Testament then suddenly two people suddenly appear a man wearing a black jacket wearing a necklace with a cross at the end and a boy wearing White shorts and wearing a Blue shirt with a high collar. Cruz looks at the man in shock.

" A priest he thinks" if that thing is following you then you two must be a needless" the man say. Uh no sir I'm not but Naruto is." Cruz says" who are you wait Sasuke he says looking at the boy didn't haven't seen you in a while Naruto says then suddenly passes out falling forward and Sasuke catches him "Huh stupid idiot" Sasuke says. "Mr. Priest" Cruz shouts the Priest turns to see the Testament charging at him at suddenly kicks it. "Incredible he stopped a testament" Cruz thinks. Run kid he shouts then the testament starts shouting and both Sasuke Mr. Priest and Cruz run.

"Sure enough a testament is too impossible for an normal human to beat that the latest model designed to hunt down needless" Cruz thinks. JUMP KID! He suddenly hears and jumps to see a missile fly by. Mr. Priest turns around. " if that thing is shouting missiles at use that must mean it's out of bullets"

he says and charges he jumps on top of the testament and shout "hey come on I want to see your big guns." The testament shoots a missile at him and he punches it and then there's a huge explosion echoes in the sewer "Mr. Priest" Cruz yells the smoke clears to show blade with a severely injured hand and a damaged testament. "He did all that so he damage its armor? Cruz questions. It's about time you open you armor it's a judgment from god Then Mr. Priest reaches in and rips out the testaments brain "you can't function without this he yells then jumps away and shouts "JUGDEMENT EXECUTION" as it explodes.

That the testaments brain me sister couldn't even put a dent in that thing and this guy without even a fragment WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY." Cruz thinks the priest suddenly falls to his knees Sasuke take them back to the church in 533 block and collapses.

**So how do you think I did for my first chapter? Don't hesitate to post some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a motorcycle echoes through the bare plain on this bike is a blue haired girl and is currently talking on her phone. "Is it true that Blade and Sasuke is back" said girl asks "yes Blade was badly hurt was badly hurt but he seems to have gotten better says a voice from the phone." "Well any way I'll be back home soon." she says hanging up Back at the church is an old man wearing a lab coat and black pants with sandals he had gray hair with a huge portion of his head bald. "Ah awake at last are you Blade" says the old man. "Gido" says the man now known as Blade. "Talk about a surprise dragging yourself in her with your body in that bad a state" says Gido. Hm Blade sits there and a memory flashes of a young green haired kid. "That kid' Blade says "he's upstairs in front of the church with Sasuke and that other boy "says Gido

"listen avoid any major activity for a while if your wounds open again the doctors fee will be huge" he finishes .

"This should cover the fees" says Blade tossing the testament brain. "OOh! A testaments brain, EH? Hey it moved!" Shouts Gido.

"DONE DEAL!" Shouts Blade Out in front of the church we see a sleeping Cruz along Sasuke and Naruto. "I'm glad you had a spare change of my cloths Sasuke" says Naruto wearing orange pants and a shirt with long black sleeves that go over his hands and the main part of the shirt a Fishnet exposing his bare stomach and chest.(for an image of what Naruto kind of looks like look on deviant art punk Goth team 7 the owner of the image is askerian).

"No problem I usually carry a spare just in case you seem to end up destroying your cloths a lot" Sasuke says. Then they hear the sound of footsteps and turn to see blade walking out of the church.

"Nice to see that you're ok" says Naruto. Yeah says Blade then walks over to Cruz "Heh not bad, hm?" he turns and suddenly a girl on a motorcycle rams into Cruzes face. "Hi~~!" she shout as she flies of the bike. "EVE!" shouts Blade "BLADE SPARKLY!" she shouts then she is meet with a foot to the face flying back comically.

"Hey why don't you watch what you're doing" the girl identified as eve shouts. "Why don't you he says pointing at Cruz. "How awful who could've done such a thing." Eve says "Like I said you" says Blade.

"Yeah pay attention to people sheesh" Sasuke says. Cruz starts to awaken and looks and sees his sister. "Sister" he shouts looking at her then she suddenly clears into Eve. "Oh a dream" he says who you callin sis Eve says chocking Cruz. Knock it off Blade says kicking eve in the head sending both her and Cruz flying "hey guys knock it off" Gido says walking through the entrance you two are so much trouble. Later inside the church

"sounds like you had a hard time" says Blade "I'm Blade this is Gido a scientist he's the one who fixed me up" He finishes pointing at Gido.

"What it's healed already you're just like a cyborg!" Cruz shouts "I'm human just so you know" says Blade "he's merely augments his skeletal system with special metals but he's not that much different from a normal human" Gido says.

"Well just so you know my name is Eve Neuschwanstein" says Eve "but you can call me honored Miss Eve Neuschwanstein" she finishes. "That's longer longer!" Blade says. "Kid what's your name" asks "Cruz Cruz shilt" Cruz says I'll call you yamda for short which causes Cruz to deadpan "your taken a dig at him aren't you" says blade.

"My name is Naruto Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answers. "Let me ask you guys this why was that testament chasing after you?" Blade asks "We're both members of the team that attacked Simeon." "Simeon!? The city pharmaceutical company that constructed a building in the middle of the Blackspot?" "Yeah that's the one but I was more like hired help in that situation" Naruto says "now that you mention it I heard that some group calling themselves the liberation army or something attacked a Simeon car you can't mean…"

"You dumbass" screams Eve punching Cruz "AHHHHHHH" scream Naruto, Sasuke, Blade and Gido "that was all your doings thanks to that there's been a huge ruckus since yesterday" Eve yells. Those shimeji people have been running around causing havoc looking for the criminals!" she continues

"it's Simeon" Blade corrects "A couple of areas even got burnt to the ground" Eve says "we didn't mean for that to happen" says Cruz

"even if you didn't mean for it to happen it did you really didn't have to do that you idiots" who the fuck you callin an idiot you bitch you can't even remember someone's name" says Naruto

" Yeah you shouldn't call us idiots the resistance army aim to protect Ahhhhh! Cruz tries to say before being meet with kick "Shut up!" Eve shouts. "I have no idea what you're saying so stop rambling on about things yamada!" she says" my name is Cruz" he replies "SHUT UP YAMADA!" so that's why they were running into the sewers. Blade says "Adam we gonna hand these idiots over to Simeon?" Eve says "Once again who are you calling an idiot bitch" Naruto says "there's no need to save somebody like these two" she continues "ADAM?" Cruz questions "didn't I tell you guys?"

"My name is Adam Blade and he's Sasuke uchiha" says Blade He's also named Adam? Cruz says Ah Ah those chokers Cruz says seeing both Sasuke and Adams necks what? Questions Blade. It's the same as I get you two must be with simeon" Cruz says hey "Cruz calm down"

Naruto says Cruz looks at Naruto and notices he also has a similar chocker on his neck "you have one to then that means you were a simeon spy" Cruz says hold on what are you sayi-"" blade tries to say. "STAY BACK!" Cruz shouts smacking his hand away and running. "WAIT CRUZ!" Naruto shouts running after him "what the hell was up with him?"

Blade asks "I don't like that kid" Eve says Gido and Sasuke just stands there staring at the running boys the scene changes to inside a tall a building lord Arclight "we just discovered that a testament was destroyed" is that so" Arclight asks yes it was able to send out this l as image showing a picture of blade and Sasuke arriving and Cruz siting in the back ground with Naruto standing by Sasuke was he a needless no sir no such powers were to shown to be used then I want that man eliminated Arclight says as he burns the photo. meanwhile with Cruz "My sister and everybody were all killed betrayed by their comrades like Naruto I won't be fooled anymore!" Cruz thinks and goes into a building and sits against a wall he pulls out a locket. It opens up to show a picture of his sister Aruka.

"SIS…" Cruz thinks "what should I do" you love your sister huh? Questions a man in the shadows of a corner of the ceiling a man with long nails and long hair reaching to his shoulders covering his right eye wearing a jacket with a bushy neck covering appears. Suddenly locket is knocked from his hand "don't worry" the man says picking up the locket "you'll soon be reunited with her" he finishes "you can't be one of Arclights" Cruz says "that's right anyone who knows Simeon's secrets will be destroyed! "

With Naruto we see him standing in a street "man where did he go damn it"" says Naruto then suddenly jumps away from the spot he was standing as a giant shuriken is in his place. "What the hell who are you he and why are you attacking me" questions seeing a man with shoulder length silver hair "my name is Mizuki and I'm from Simeon" says Mizuki Oh well that makes it easy then I'll just kill you quickly and catch up to Cruz you silver haired MOTHER FUCKER! Naruto says "not likely I'll take care of you my partner is goona be done with that brat pretty soon" says Mizuki brat you mean Cruz then that means I'll have to hurry Naruto says charging at him back with Cruz "Listen to me carefully" the man says mediocre one's like you with no fragment powers are able to survive only because we haven't delt with this Blackspot yet" he says "but you dared to bare your fangs at master Arclight your chances of you and the your blonde friend surviving are now ZERO!" he finishes "wait you said my blonde friend you mean he wasn't one of you" Cruz asks of course not why would you think that hahahaha the man laughs maniacally.

"My partner should be finishing him off right about now" he says. Back with Naruto "you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to kill me" Naruto says as he dodges another shuriken "shut up and stop jumping around" Mizuki yells "what's your fragment anyway it seems pretty weak" Naruto taunts "heh my fragment is shuriken control I can summon any type of shuriken of any size and they have the ability to cut through anything and can't be destroyed" Mizuki gloats so you're as good as dead you might as well give up summoning a giant shuriken and throwing it at Naruto as he stands there ha so "you finally gave up huh well stand there and be killed you pathetic piece of trash"

"I got two things for you silver punk ass bitchass fool ne I don't ever give up and two your fragment is pathetic" Naruto says as Mizuki's shuriken suddenly break "what but how" Mizuki yells franticly because my fragment is so much stronger than yours ( Que needless decisive battle) my fragment is the ultimate power of wind Sky tempest it allows me absolute control over wind it's one of the rarest fragments out there I can also enhance my bodies physical abilities with it like my speed he says as he disappears and reappears behind Mizuki "WHAT AHHHHH!" Mizuki screams as Naruto punches him in the back and yells "Sky impact" HAHAHA YOU SHOULDN'Y HAVE GOTTEN COCKY YOU FOOL NOW SHATTER APART" Naruto says with a malicious smile Naruto walks over to the downed man "hey don't go dying on me yet" he says as he grinds his fist into the man's chest "AHHHH" screams Mizuki in pain and finally dies awwww what a bore well I suppose I better go find Cruz but I should take this guy with me he says "yeah that is a good idea" says Sasuke as he appears in a burst of lightning "Sasuke? what are you doing here" Naruto asks well

Flash Back time!

"that little brat Why's he run away so fast?" asks Eve "who knows answers" Blade "You three should go after Cruz and Naruto" says Gido "seems it's true that the Testament was produced by simeon right before it ceased functioning it transmitted it's coordinates to simeon HQ" Gido says "they're still looking for them it's only a matter of time before they show up around here" Hu

H? whatever happens to the brat and that punk doesn't matter to us does it?" questions Eve you know something don't you Sasuke says "NEEDLESS HUNT do you know of it?" Gido asks needless hunt you say? Asks Blade "Yeah it's a hot topic of gossip in the nearby Blackspot." "Someone's hunting down the needless one after another" Blade says "Yeah nothing remains after their done except for severed body parts and dismembered corpses to many to keep track of." Sasuke says "in the recent years simeon's Rosen over the city as a pharmaceutical cooperation they've gained power as a charity organization and it's said the citizens place their faith In them" blade finishes that just a face in secret they do all sorts over human experimentation all for the purpose of creating a drug for immortality and selling it to the nobility of the city." Finishes Sasuke

"hmm smells fishy" Blade says the simeon are fish Eve says and is meet with at kick to the face by blade. "If the rumors are true our opponents are immoral and ruthless and nothing would stop them from burning down this area completely." From simeon's point of view not only did we destroy a testament but two traitor's got away now assassins stronger then testaments will be sent out" Gido finishes

"Stronger then testaments meaning…" Eve says "the pursuer's are needless right? Blade asks yea no doubt about it." Says Gido "well you guys go find Cruz I'll go get Naruto he can take care of himself I'll lead him back to you guys." Sasuke says "isn't it great I'LL BRING DOWN THE WRATH OF GOD DOWN UPON THIS BASTARD" Blade shouts while running out the door

Flash Back End!

"And that's what happen" Sasuke says "Ok I understand but couldn't you have just gave me the short version sheesh this anime weird always with the long flash backs" Naruto says "hey I blame the writer" Sasuke say now we got to go" says Sasuke.

Back with Cruz things weren't going so well "TEMPEST THREAD" the man shouts almost hitting Cruz "whaa WHAT HAPPANED!?" "Can't you see them" the man asks "these strings can cut through anything!" He shouts will cutting through some stones next to Cruz "you you're not human" Cruz says about time you realized it the man says "I see a …..NEEDLESS" "KANDATA STRING" the man shouts binding and cutting into Cruz

"I have something to ask before I kill you kid "says the man "WHERE IS THE PRIEST and the other two ?" he asks "how do you know about as I thought that priest is an ally of yours isn't he!?" Cruz says "you say some funny things little bastard well like I said that blonde isn't our ally and neither are the others two if you don't want to tell me that's fine" the man says "the priest can come view the corpses after I burn this area down" he shouts

"then that priest and everyone else aren't your allies" Cruz says "hahaha! Poor thing you're so terrified that you've gone crazy!?"

"That can't be what did I" Cruz thinks "Now Die" the man shouts "looks like your finally starting to get it" a voice says and Naruto, Sasuke, Blade, Eve and Gido appear "guys should be assertive yamada" says Eve "MR. PRIEST, Naruto Sasuke! " Cruz shouts "well well nice of you to come and save me the effort" "I'll finish you guys off quickly" the man says "that the same thing your partner said now look at him" Naruto says tossing Mizuki's body towards the man.

"what you took down Mizuki" the man says "yeah pretty easily in fact and your next."

Naruto says "don't get cocky Mizuki was a weakling compared to me" the man says hey Brat I don't know what misconceptions you might've had "but if you kneel before me and repent then I might save you" "wow way to ruin a good moment Blade" Naruto says "But this guy is a needless no matter how strong you are the opponent is till…" Cruz shouts " as far as needless are concerned we also have four over here" what you mean "Naruto Mr. priest, Eve Sasuke you guys are needless" Cruz says "wait then during the battle with the testament why didn't you use your fragment abilities!? Cruz asks "Because I didn't have any" Blade answers. "what are you saying how can there be a needless with no abilities!? Asks Cruz "THAT'S ENOUGH" shouts the man smacking Cruz into the wall behind him Cruz! Naruto shouts "The priorities have changed the bosses have shown themselves I'll deal with you first DIE PRIEST! KANDATA STRING" he shouts capturing and cutting the priest Huh? Blade says "BLADE" Eve screams."

"hahaha so I haven't introduced myself yet I am Kafka of the kandata string" the man identified as Kafka says "god was able to save kandata from the fires of hell with this string if there exists a person who can cut tis thread that person would be GOD HIMSELF" "MR. PRIEST" shouts Cruz "Isn't it great blade?" "Seems t be a good match for you" Gido says.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HE'S DEAD" shouts Cruz then suddenly Blade starts to get up socking Kafka and Cruz." "Only god can cut these strings!?" Blade asks " INTERESTING THEN I MUST BE STRONG THAN GOD" Blade says breaking the string binding him as Kafka's eyes widen. "that's impossible someone can cut through my thread" Kafka shouts" prepare to face gods Judgment" Blade says "don't come any closer or I'll kill this brat"

"I'd like to see you try" Blade challenges "what did you say" Kafka says attacking Cruz "I'm impossible" he says as Cruz blocks his attack with his arm "don't touch me with your dirty hands spider man." Cruz says with a malicious smile "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Cruz laughs evilly "what's happening does he have a split personality" Kafka thinks "what's wrong weren't you gonna kill me." Cruz says no this kid wields some sort of power" Kafka thinks "what am I doing over there" Cruz shouts standing by Gido "you bastard when did you then this is" looking at the changing Cruz. "Too bad for you I switch places with him while you were focused on Blade" He says "I see you're a doppelganger." 'Eve's fragment is doppelganger she can turn into anything as long as there's no huge shift in mass."

"It can't be besides that person" Kafka thinks "Don't let you guard down" Sasuke and Naruto say appearing behind in a burst of wind and lightning "what sky tempest and Lightning" Kafka says "Take this metallize Eve cannon, lightning lash(king of fighter alba's move), Sky impact" they shout as their attacks land and he goes flying into the air "we leave the rest to you Blade" Eve say "Nice combination attack you guys" she says to Naruto and Sasuke "Thanks it was nothing" they both replay. "I'll kill all you bastards kandata string" Kafka shouts after recovering from the impact Blade easily breaks his strings with a hand thrust "wh… why have my strings failed me" Kafka asks" when your strings can be cut it doesn't matter how many you throw my way." Blade says so you're saying you can cut my threads fine lets see you cut all of these string take this TEMPEST THREAD!" he says as a wave thread fly's towards blade and sends him flying into a wall kicking up dust "can you still after receiving that killer thread attack." Kafka says the dust clears to show Blade blocking and unscathed by the attack

"Learned it" Blade says with a malicious smile "What" says Kafka "what did he say!" Cruz yells "it's like this right TEMPEST THREAD!" Blade shouts as waves of threads fly towards Kafka "IMPOSSIBLE YOU ABILITY!" Kafka panics "that's right the ability to learn an attack" Blade says as the threads hit Kafka head on "I see he wasn't controlling my thread he used the same attack to cancel mine out" Kafka says " but Doppelganger, memorization, lightning and sky tempest it seems as if" Kafka thinks JUDGEMENT EXECTUTION ! shouts blade as Kafka impacts upon the ground dead later after the fight showing Cruz worshipping Blade Eve sees a locket with a picture of a women with green hair in it " "she was killed by lackeys Cruz has no else to relay upon he's wary of the world around him he just needs something to draw out his sadness of losing his sister." Says Gido as Cruz worships blade he hears "if you're a man you should pull yourself together you know" says Aruka as she appears "sister" Cruz says "we aren't with simeon although I don't have the evidence to prove it this is all I can do" she says "sister" Cruz says as he cries and hugs Aruka "Eve" blade says as the rest watch " yamada" says Eve as she ruins the moment and everybody spit takes and Cruz deadpans and runs away "wait come back" Eve says changing back " this blockhead" Naruto, Sasuke, Gido and Blade say looking at Eve

**Why 3445 words this is really a stretch I hope you guys liked this chapter**


	3. Authors Note

I won't be updating my story for a while because I'm getting surgery and won't be able to Update but I'll still be writing and preparing for when I can update Sorry! Please don't be mad.


End file.
